


Shut Me Up

by shadowhive



Series: Umbrellakink fills [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, M/M, Sub!Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Five needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.





	Shut Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by art of Five from tumblr and also the kink meme Five always a mouth on him, and Diego always thought that maybe something needed just the right thing to keep him in check. 
> 
> -Sub!five  
> -Bratty, but obedient  
> bonus points for Collared!Five with Diego's initials on it
> 
> Translated to Russian [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8114579) by catlucif

“What the fuck was that about?” Diego growled, pushing Five against the wall glaring down at him. Five could be so fucking infuriating and that attitude hadn’t changed just because the apocalypse had been averted.

“Klaus was being an idiot. He’s always a fucking idiot.” Five narrowed his eyes at him, but he didn’t teleport away, even though he probably could.

“There was no need to call him a ‘useless, filthy junkie whore’, especially since he’s trying so hard to stay sober.” Diego reached up, rubbing his hand over hi# face in exasperation. “My room, now.” Five smirked and then he was gone. “Little fucker.”

Diego had to take the long way, walking up the stairs to his room. It was irritating that Five used his powers as easily as breathing (although, as he was constantly pointing out, it was anything but and they were morons for thinking it was). Diego shook his head, pushing open the door to his room. Five was reclining on his bed, a shit eating smile on his face.

“You took your time. I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”

“Well I’m here now.” Diego narrowed his eyes at him, irritated by his behaviour and not for the first time. “Knees, now.” Five smirked, getting off the bed and walking over to him, a challenge in his eyes.

“Make me.”

Diego growled, gripping Five’s shoulders and forcing him down to the floor. Five sank down easily, not resisting despite his words. “You test me sometimes Five. Always being a rude little brat. You constantly remind us you’re older than us but you don’t act like it.” Diego turned, grabbing the leather collar from off the bedside table. It was simple black thing, with a tag that said DH. “You know what this means yeah?”

“That when I wear it, I have to do what you say. I’m not a moron, I do remember.” Diego growled, resisting the urge to backhand him that always rose in his chest around Five. “Are you going to put it on me or are you just going to stand there?”

Diego wrapped the leather around the pale skin of his throat, pulling it tight and buckling it in place. “There, now are you going to behave?”

“Yes sir.” Five replied, but he still had that smug expression on his face. Diego wasn’t sure he could every truly remove it.

“Open your mouth.” Five obeyed without complaint and Diego slid two of his gloved fingers into his mouth, holding his soft tongue down. “You’ve got such a smart mouth, such a sharp tongue.” He forced his fingers in deeper, until they were knuckle deep in his mouth. “You need to learn to shut up more, to keep fucking quiet.” He drew his fingers back out, but only so he could add a third. Five was drooling around them, looking every bit the slut he accused Klaus of being. “You’re going to learn that there are other things you can do with your mouth, better things.” Diego’s voice was low, his cock aching in his pants at the thought of thrusting down Five’s throat.

Five was nodding, his eyes on Diego. Gone was the cocky arrogance that seemed every present and in its place was lust. Diego nudged his legs apart with a foot, pressing it against his crotch.

“Fuck, you’re hard. You get off on this don’t you? Having something in your mouth.” Five nodded, well as much as he could considering he had three fingers in his mouth. Diego gripped his hair, making him tip his head back. “You want my cock, want to suck it?” Another nod and more drool escaped his lips, sliding down his chin. Diego smirked, slowly removing his fingers, looking down at him. “You need to promise me something when you do.”

“Anything sir.” His voice sounded wrecked, his eyes looking at him desperately, like his cock was the only thing he wanted.

“You will apologise to Klaus.” Diego rain his fingers through the saliva around his lips, spreading it over his skin. “And not in a sarcastic, offhandedly way. You’ll say sorry and mean it. Understand?”

“Yes sir I will. I’ll make it right with him I promise, please.” He whined, sounding so unbelievably needy. When his body ages up he could be a porn star, the way he sounded. 

Diego let him go, undoing his fly and pulling out his fat, hard cock. If anything Five was drooling more, looking like a wanton whore. “Go on then.” Five leaned in, taking him between his lips, doing his best to take him down. He couldn’t manage him fully, but he was getting better. He threaded his fingers through his hair again, just for the contact as his head bobbed up and down his cock. Five was enthusiastic, pressing his tongue against him, pressing his lips around him and somehow drooling even more. The whole sight made Diego ache.

“Touch yourself.” Diego growled, knowing he wouldn’t last. He never did with Five. His hands scrambled to his own flies and Diego could see him opening his uniform, could hear him stroke himself. “Fucking horny little slut. You gonna make a mess of yourself huh?” He could see Five’s arm work faster, stroking himself firmer. “You should see yourself.” Diego growled, Five’s gaze firmly on him as he suckled on his cock greedily. “You look good like this, mouth filled just like it should be.” He hissed out a breath, knowing he was close. “You’ll swallow every drop.” Five nodded, groaning around him, the vibrations enough to tip him over, making him spill in his mouth and down his throat.

Five swallowed it all, his eyelids fluttering as he jerked up and Diego knew, he knew he had cum. He took a step back, his cock slipping from his lips in a wet pop. He couldn’t help but smirk at the sight before him. Five looked so debauched, his hair messed up, face covered in drool which dripped onto his collar. And then there was his uniform, his softening cock sticking out of his pants, his shirt and jacket stained with his cum.

Diego smiled, tugging his cock back in his pants. “I’m tempted to make you go apologise like this, that way Klaus will know that you’re the real slut of the family.” Five whined, low in his throat and Diego wasn’t sure if that was a sound of want or not. He reached down, undoing the collar, slowly working it off his throat. “Go and clean yourself up, then find Klaus.”

“Yes sir... thank you.” Five whispered the last words so softly he almost thought he was hearing things. He didn’t have time to question it though, because as soon as the words left his lips he was gone, leaving Diego to clean up the collar.


End file.
